Game Night
by Agent Mozell
Summary: Written for a friend of mine: "AU is which Jean and Eren's dates are them viciously playing video games and taunting each other while holding hands covered in chip crumbs, and Jean steals obnoxious cheek smooches whenever he crushes Eren in Mario Kart."


Amber eyes glared at teal through dark bangs. Both of the males were standing as if they were going to throw a punch at each other, one foot back, legs bent, and fists clenched in one hand that they each had drawn back. The air around them was focused and intense. Another shorter male was freaking out, afraid that they would actually start a physical scuffle instead of the usual verbal one.

"Hey guys, calm down! This isn't the time for this, we're gonna be late for class." The short male spoke, his voice somewhat shaky. The two weren't listening to him though; he was just white noise in the background. He turned to the woman standing next to him, "M-Mikasa, shouldn't we do something?"

Mikasa sighed, dark grey blue eyes closing as if she was considering the possibility of stepping in. She tugged at the scarf to pull it below her mouth before speaking, "Even if we stop them now, they'll only do this again. Might as well get it out of their systems, Armin."

The short male, Armin, seemed surprised at the response she gave. Normally she would jump at the chance to defend her adoptive brother, Eren Jaeger. He looked from her to the two tense males, and when he looked back to her he was even more surprised to see her walking away. "Wait! Mikasa!" Armin chased after her, reluctant to leave the two in such a state.

The amber eyed male smirked, "Looks like your back up left, Jaeger."

The side of the others mouth twitched. "Like I need their help for such a petty thing, Kirschtein."

The two stared again as the intense determination flared up between them again. Even Kirschtein's friend, Marco, had given up on the two. He muttered something about them being a lost cause.

The two males yelled dramatically, the adrenaline and testosterone flowing rapidly through their veins as they brought their clenched fists forward.

Silence. The stared at their hands and suddenly and Eren threw his arms up in joy.

"Hell yeah! I won!" He even went as far as to jump up in the air; this meant that he got to pick the game for tonight's match.

Kirschtein looked angry that he lost; he was even shaking as Eren was gloating. "No way you beat me, damn loser!" He yelled, the kid had to have cheated somehow.

Eren stuck his tongue out and put his middle finger up, "Face it Jean, rock beats scissors any time!" He laughed again as Jean came forward to trap him in a headlock.

The male put his hand to Eren's head and ruffled up his hair roughly. "You're a little cheat!" Eren was squirming in his grasp, laughing still at his victory.

"C'mon Jean, don't be a sore loser!"

The two stayed like that for a while until the bell rang. Uh oh, they had completely forgotten about going to class. This was bad, and their teacher today was strict about arriving on time. Teal and amber eyes met each other before the two boys scrambled to make it before the second bell rang. They entered the class room in the nick of time, Eren pushing his arm on Jean's chest in an attempt to make him late. This only caused them to squabble again, resulting in getting yelled at by the teacher and laughed at by their classmates. Before they sat down Jean looked at Eren and warned him to be fair this time around. Last time he left the choice of game to him he brought over something he excelled in. This hadn't been fair to Jean, and made him mad. Eren made it up afterwards by cuddling with Jean on his bed. Thankfully Marco, Jean's roommate, hadn't walked in on them doing that.

Jean glanced over to where Eren sat, second row by Mikasa and Armin, and saw that he was taking notes this time. Sometimes it would be a hit or miss with him paying attention in class. As if sensing his gaze, Eren turned his neck a little and caught Jean staring. The bastard smirked, cockiness radiating off him and stuck his tongue out.

_Why that little…!_ Eyes narrowed and he scowled, if he wasn't sitting where the teacher could easily spot him he would return the gesture. The worst part was that Eren knew it too.

The hours and classes went by slowly for them, but eventually it was nearing the time for their game night to start. Oddly, Eren hadn't replied at all about what game he was bringing. Usually he was pretty good at responding to text messages, but this time around he was taking quite a while to reply. It made him nervous, but he didn't want to think about it while he hung out with Marco.

"You and Eren really don't get along." Marco closed his eyes and sighed before taking a sip of his drink. "You could be a good leader, Jean, but you really should get along with everyone."

Jean shook his head, "The guy is too self righteous! How can I get along with someone like him? I mean, he believes he can fix all of this worlds problems if he just chants it over and over again." He ran a hand through his short hair, exaggerating a sigh, "I hate people like him!"

Dark eyes narrowed as Jean spoke; the look told him that Marco had doubts about that last part of his speech. "Sometimes the world needs people like him; their determination gets things done after all." His freckled face looked away and mouth turned into a big grin, "With you as leader and Eren as your partner you two could get loads done! I bet you anything!"

Jean choked on his water and laughed, him and Jaeger? Work together? That was a hilarious thought. Marco needed to stop dreaming and get back to reality. "That'll be the day the world ends! Hah!"

Marco shook his head and raised a hand in defeat, "Whatever, Jean."

They passed a couple more hours just hanging out in the nearest mall and talking; occasionally they ran into a classmate and exchanged a few words. For the most part it was just him and Marco talking about random things. Eventually Marco checked his watch.

"Ah, I'm need to go, I promised Bert I'd help him with anatomy." Marco and Jean got up from their spots. Jean raised his hands over his head to stretch. "I sometimes wonder why he chose to take that class if he's terrible at the subject."

"Probably because Reiner's taking it, those two are pretty close." Jean guessed that Berthold was too nervous to ask Reiner for help even though they were close friends and roommates so he had asked Marco instead.

Marco shrugged, "Maybe, it makes sense."

"Well, good luck with it. I'll catch you later then?"

"Yeah, later Jean! Be nice to Eren tonight!" Marco grinned and ran off, leaving Jean too flustered to say anything at first.

"I-It's not like that!"


End file.
